whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Wellesley
Joseph Wellesley was a 7th generation Ventrue, the Dux Bellorum and de facto Prince of New York City during the Victorian Age. Biography Joseph was born into an English mercantile family of New York in the decades before the American revolutionary war. He thus grew up with privilege and power. He was a willing convert to the patriot banner and took part in the . His knowledge of the city made him an ideal spy, relaying news of troop movements and morale to the Continentals, and exploiting his family connections. Eventually, he fell foul of a greedy "friend". Captured in September, 1776, he received summary justice and was hanged. The execution was botched, and Wellesley was left to choke to death, but not for long. His activities had been observed by the warriors of the Jyhad and as night fell, he was embraced into the Ventrue clan, his neck still bearing the scar that the rope produced in contact with his body. The young neonate had little time to adapt to his new unlife before he was thrown in the middle of the Camarilla-Sabbat war in the New World. Using the encroaching British forces as cover, the Old World Ventrue deployed Wellesley, his sire and a coterie of courageous vampires to beat back the Sabbat and establish a foothold in New York that would be a thorn in the Sabbat's side. Wellesley quickly established himself as a spymaster, utilizing what remained from his mortal network. By the early 1780s, the Camarilla's influence extended throughout the southern half of Manhattan Island, and the shadow war wound down along with the mortal conflict. The Treaty of Paris saw the British withdraw from America, leaving the Camarilla in a delicate position as the ability of the European Ventrue to support their sect's expansion was severely limited. Wellesley's martial skill and political insight brought him to the attention of Catherine Trandor, who sought a young and dynamic warlord to oversee the long siege against the Sabbat. Few questioned his appointment, for his ability outweighed his youth and fewer still would dare to challenge Trandor. When Catherine chose to relocate to Albany, in upstate New York, she left Wellesley in command of Manhattan, much to the chagrin of older Kindred. Wellesley was well aware of Aimery's jealousy, but hoped to exploit the elder vampire's power and prestige to advance the Camarilla cause. Character Sheet Joseph Wellesley, Dux Bellorum Sire: James Nature: Architect Demeanor: Traditionalist Generation: 7th Embrace: 1777 Apparent Age: Late 20′s Physical: Strength (Reserves of Strength) 5, Dexterity (Swift) 4, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma (Genteel) 5, Manipulation (Persuasive) 5, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception (Careful) 4, Intelligence (Analytical) 5, Wits (Ambushes) 4 Talents: Alertness 3, Athletics (Dancing) 5, Brawl 3, Dodge (Cover) 5, Empathy 3, Expression 2, Intimidation (Pulling Rank) 6, Leadership (Military) 5, Streetwise (Gangs) 5, Subterfuge (Feigning Mortality) 4 Skills: Animal Ken 3, Etiquette (Business) 6, Firearms (Pistols) 5, Melee (Saber) 4, Ride (Races) 5, Security 3, Survival 3 Knowledges: Academics (American Revolution) 3, Enigmas (Code Breaking) 4, Finance (Accounting) 5, Investigation (Shadowing) 4, Law (Contracts) 5, Occult 3, Politics (City) 5, Science 3 Disciplines: Celerity 3, Dominate 4, Fortitude 5, Potence 4, Presence 4 Backgrounds: Allies 2, Contacts 3, Herd 4, Influence 4, Resources 5, Retainers 3, Status 3 Virtues: Conscience 4, Self-Control 3, Courage 3 Morality: Humanity 5 Willpower: 6 Blood Requirements: Pre-Revolution American families References *VTM: The Ventrue Chronicle, p. 56-91, 87 *VAV: Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook, p. 166 *MET: Vampire by Gaslight, p. 191-192 Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires